A Voice from the Past
by nekokannes
Summary: Yugi has a pen pal who is coming to stay at his house for a Student Exchange program. Yugi is extremley excited. Until His pen pal guy turns out to be a girl! She seems familiar to Yami
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello peoples! I'm um the author and this is my story. I own no one...so far heh heh. I would like to own Yugi and Yami, or perhaps their puzzle...oh well.

"Yugi! You're going to be late for school! Get your rear in motion!", a old man's voice yelled up to a busy boy. Yugi Mutou was finishing up an e-mail to his pen pal in the USA. He grabbed his bag as he hit the enter button. He raced downstairs and headed out the door, grabbing his lunch as he flew past the door to the school.

"Yo yugi! I've never seen you so late before. Talking to your pen pal again?", Yugi's best friend, Joey said as Yugi slammed into his seat. (Yes yes I know. Joey is his English name, but I don't feel like jonouchi. Too weird! However, I will be using everyone else's Japanese name since I have the Japanese version. So have fun.)

"Yup! Nemy and I talked for about two hours until like five minutes ago. Nemy is such a cool guy. He says that he plays Duel Monsters. He has very good tactics too. We have so much in common it's unbelievable. He's taking Japanese and said he's going to try and live in Japan for a transfer student program! I've offered him to stay at our house, and he said he's delighted!", Yugi finished very happily.

Joey gave a friendly smile to Yugi as Anzu walked through the door. Anzu was as bright as the sun that was already in the sky. Her smile reached far over her face. Behind her came their friends, Bakura and Honda. They all sat in their seats as the teacher walked in.

A note hit Yugi's head a while later. Yugi carefully unwrapped the paper and read it to himself. The crumpled paper said:

_Bakura heard that someone is coming from Arizona, USA in a few days. Isn't that where your buddy lives? Hanasaki was shy but I did get some info. Last name is Aquata_. _Check with to see what his last name is, your pen pal. During free period, see if you can get to the computer lab. It won't be too late there. ;) _

Yugi turned to see Joey give the thumbs up as the free period for their class rang. Yugi

took Joey's advice and raced for the computer lab. He signed in and sent the e- mail as fast as he could. A few minutes later, Nemy responded with the following.

**Honestly Yugi, I was just about to go to bed. My mom told me one more e-mail. But my last name is Aquata. And yes I am going to your school in a few days. Supposed to be a surprise but rumors flow fast. I will bring my cards. I'm arriving on Friday. Your Grandfather probably got the exact date and time for my flight. Sayonara **

"Whahoo!", Yugi shouted as he searched the hall for his friends. He skipped down the hall as happy as a little second grader.(A/N: In my opinion he looks like a second grader.) Unfortunately, Yugi didn't see the person in front of him. So poor Yugi skipped right into the enormous senior. He was called the Rhino. He stared down at Yugi and started yelling and beating up Yugi. He was mad that Yugi had simply run into him. He ended the beating with a final word.

"If you tell anyone pipsqueak, I'll murder you and your friends! Now cough up any yen you got!", the Rhino yelled as Yugi emptied his pockets. Rhino took all of the money and threw Yugi aside.

'Now what can I do?', Yugi thought, 'I can't go to lunch with Joey and Anzu. They'll ask what happened to me, but if I tell them they'll get hurt.'

_I could deal with him. _Yami said inside Yugi's head. _He deserves a Shadow Game Penalty. _

'Rhino is too dense to play any games. He can't even spell his own name. Thanks though Yami, we'll have to think of something else.', Yugi replied as he retrieved his lunch bag. 'On the bright side, today's Thursday. Nemy is coming tomorrow! That's something to look forward to. I can't wait to meet him in person.' Yugi thought with a smile, but the smile disappeared as soon as he felt a sharp pain under his black eye.

"What on earth happened to you, Yugi! You look awful!", Anzu exclaimed as they walked out of the school. Anzu hurried to a water fountain and wet a handkerchief. She put it on Yugi's eye. Yugi winced but didn't say anything.

"Yugi, is this why you weren't at lunch? You should have told us!", Honda said as Yugi nodded his head. Yugi remained silent. He couldn't tell Joey or Honda. They would want to kill Rhino but it wasn't possible.

Joey and Honda kept trying to find out who beat Yugi up, but Yugi refused to tell. They finally gave up when they reached Yugi's game store/home. Yugi went straight to his room and threw off his school jacket and backpack.

'At least I don't have to go to school tomorrow. It's a free day.', Yugi sighed as he pulled out his homework. Yugi finished it quickly and went to his computer as soon as he finished. Nemy wasn't on, but Yugi did find that his cousin in Tokyo was.

She was hardly ever on these days. Apparently, she had been very sick for weeks on end, but then got better. And then again she got sick again. Then healthy. She had said it started on her fifteenth birthday.

"Yugi! Dinner's ready! Hurry and wash your hands!", Mr. Mutou yelled up the stairs. Yugi headed to the bathroom and cleaned his hands. Dinner smelled good, however, he would have preferred to stay in his room and chat with his cousin.

After dinner, Yugi went back to the computer to see if she was still on. She wasn't but Nemy was. This cheered Yugi up a lot. Nemy was also glad to see that Yugi was on. His e-mail was the following:

**Oh Yugi! I'm glad that I shall see you soon! I am excited and my friends have also expressed their happiness for me. I hope you're good at chess, 'cause I am and I need a challenge. Today was an interesting last day at school though. One of the boys in the senior year got the nerve to pick on one of my smaller friends. At first, my friend didn't tell me who it was. Eventually he did tell though. Ha! You should have seen the look on the big lug's face when I beat him to a pulp. Lol! Do you get people who pick on you? I hope for their sake that they don't. ;) Well I haven't finished packing. Gotta go! See ya soon. Nemy**

_Yugi...we should go to bed now. It's 11:43 already. _Yami said in a stern voice. Yugi nodded and turned his computer off and threw some pajamas on. Nemy was coming in at 5 pm tomorrow and Yugi wanted to look rested. Yugi jumped into the bed and fell asleep quickly.

It was 10 am when Yugi woke up. Bright sunshine flittered into the room. Yawning, Yugi stood up and put jeans and a t-shirt on. Breakfast was very filling. He spent the rest of the morning chatting with his cousin in Tokyo. At about one o'clock, Joey dropped by to play Duel Monsters. Yugi won most of the games. It was 4:15 when they stopped.

"Joey, would you like to come to the airport when we pick up Nemy? I'm sure he wouldn't mind.", Yugi asked as he put his cards away.

"Sure! Why not! They way you describe him, he seems like a nice guy.", Joey replied with a wink as they headed to the door. The drive to the airport was only thirty minutes, so they arrived at the gate a few minutes early. Yugi's grandfather held a sign that said, Nemy Aquata in bold letters and big font.

It was quite obvious that Yugi was excited. Finally, the plane landed. Passengers streamed off the plane and presented their passports. One by one, none of them came to Yugi and Joey. But then, a girl came up to Grandfather Mutou and gave a bow.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Mr. Mutou? I'm Nemy.", she said in perfect Japanese. Joey and Yugi gonked. Joey finally came to his senses and made a quick and quiet talk to Yugi.

"You never said that Nemy was a girl! And a good looking one too!", Joey said in a whisper.

"I didn't know! I thought Nemy was a guy!", Yugi replied.

"Where is Yugi? I thought...", Nemy broke off when Mr. Mutou pointed to Yugi. Then she was the one shocked. "I thought Yugi was a girl's name!", she said, this time talking to Yugi.

"Er...sorry, but I thought Nemy was a guy's name!", Yugi said with an embarrassed face.

Nemy shook her hair. Red curls flew at different directions. She was only a couple inches shorter than Joey who still was speechless.

"Nemy is one of many nick names that I have. My real name is Nemari Aquata. Heh, heh sorry about that. Um lets go to the luggage pick up shall we?", she said as she hoisted her backpack higher on her shoulder. She followed Yugi's grandfather, leaving the boys speechless. They hurried to follow Nemari.

"Hey Yug, she is one hottie! Her eyes are so pretty. Did you see? They're aquamarine. Man am I glad I came with you. And that figure...wow huh? Her tan is so perfect too. That hair is gorgeous! Do you think she has a boyfriend?", Joey said as he started daydream.

Yugi wasn't thinking about how his pen pal looked, he was thinking about the e-mails. Nemari had said she was good at many games including Duel Monsters and chess. And how could such a glamorous girl be the bully punisher she said she was last night?

Yugi looked up and saw her backpack was off as she waited for her luggage. Her shirt was not what he had expected a girl of her beauty to wear. Her shirt said "Yes I'm a girl, Yes I'm an athlete, Yes I'll kick your butt." Apparently, Joey saw this as well and was taken back.

_Yugi, there is more to what meets the eye. She may look like she isn't tough which is an advantage on her opponents. _Yami said _Still, something about her is familiar. I can't think what it might be._ He said to Yugi as they watched her pull an oddly shaped box off of the luggage rack. A handle at the top allowed her to pull it on wheels. Nemari saw Yugi staring at it and laughed slightly.

"This is my cello. Mom wouldn't let me leave with out it. She wants me to practice while I'm here. That's my last bag!" Nemari said as she grabbed another bag. She only had two, with the exception of her cello and carry on. She slung her backpack on and rolled her cello and a suitcase. Joey got the other one. She gave a grateful smile.

The ride back to Yugi's home was quieter than he thought it would be. At least it was quiet until Nemari pulled out a small black box. Inside was a deck of cards that Yugi knew all too well.

"Those are Duel Monster cards!", Joey said with surprise. Nemari smiled.

"Of course. I promised Yugi I'd bring them. I'm very proud of them.", she said with a wink. She pulled a card out and showed it to Joey as she said, "This is a White Eyes Green Dragon. Cousin to the three Blue Eyes that are here in domino. White Eyes is very rare. There are two in the world. The other one was a gift to my sister. Their attack points are the same as Blue Eyes, however, White Eyes' defense is 3800."

Yugi looked at the dragon in her hand. It didn't look like the Blue Eyes at all. It looked more like the Japanese dragons of legend. It was long and had no wings. Delicate scales decorated the green dragon. There were four legs. It truly did look like the Japanese dragons. Nemari's eyes twinkled when she saw Yugi's interest. She smiled and gave it to him.

"You can look at it if you like, Yugi. There is another card in my deck that I think you would be interested in, Joey. Her name is 'the Time Guardian'", She said as she pulled a card out with a beautiful girl on it. Her hair was pitch black and she wore a complex outfit. It looked similar to a kimono yet it was slim on the arms and got suddenly wider at the wrists. Many designs decorated her outfit. Her eyes were closed, and in her right hand she held a staff. At the top was a golden moon with star shaped holes.

Joey's jaw dropped as he read her description. **Partner to Time Wizard. More reliable though. Attacks are different to Time Wizard. Can travel back in time to retrieve a monster without Time Machine. Portals can be made straight to opponents life points if sacrifice of card is made right after.**

The attack points were 2000 with defense being 2500. Yugi returned the dragon and peaked at the card Joey was holding. These two cards he had never heard of. They were amazing. The car came to a stop at the game store. They boys helped Nemari get her luggage into the spare room. Then she asked for time to change, and they went into Yugi's room.

After she finished changing into lose pants and a clean shirt, they started discussing Duel Monsters and other games. They also played a few games of Duel Monsters. She beat Yugi as many times as he beat her. She won the majority of games that she played with Joey.

Finally, it came time for Joey to leave. Yugi was heading to his room for the night when Nemari asked to talk to him.

"It's important, and I'd prefer not to be over heard.", she said, leaning against the door frame to her room. Yugi nodded and they went into his room. 'What could she possibly need to say? We only just met. This is strange.' Yugi thought as she closed the door.

"First off, Yugi, congrats on completing the Millennium Puzzle. Yes I know about it, and I tell you how in a bit. When I saw you at the airport, I sensed another within you. And I know who he is. Yami, the Pharaoh of Egypt." Nemari, said as she turned her head with her arms crossed.

"How do you know about the Puzzle and Yami! Hardly any one knows!", Yugi said suddenly wary. Nemari turned her head back to Yugi and uncrossed her arms. She held her left arm out with her hand vertical. Yugi saw the back of her hand and on her ring finger was a golden ring. And on the ring was a familiar eye. The same one on the Millennium Eye, Millennium Scales, Millennium Ring and his own Puzzle.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light from the Puzzle and Yami appeared. His arms crossed he said something Yugi did not expect.

"It's nice to see you again...Aida", the harsh and stern voice said.

A/N: so what do think? Is it good? Didn't expect an eighth Millennium item did you? Hahaha! That isn't the only thing about Nemari that is unusual. But I cant tell you. Whahahahaha!

I need you reviewers to think about something for me. Should I throw Inuyasha in later? It's quite easy in a few more chapters I'll make the choice. But it's for your pleasure so please put in your opinion. By the way, in case you noticed, Yugi is Kagome's cousin. Not my idea actually...I got the idea from some one else's story.

Please review. If you like other stuff by me, please let me know! It'd be great. Ok I'll leave now!

Nemari: She talks a lot doesn't she? And what a good laugh it was when you all found out I was a girl.


	2. The Past Spoken

A/N: Well here we are! I usually let my characters introduce the new chapter! But lately I have had a slight conflict. I was supposed to do something with Nemari, but I've had a few complaints about this being a Mary Sue story, so now I might not do it. Oh well...we'll see what happens.

Nemari: She really is disappointed...she was very hurt with the Mary Sue comment. In fact, the entire point of this story is ruined by that comment...shame...it was going to be really nice.

Kantura: You talk more than Gibson in **my **story. Just get on with it!

Nemari: Very well. Now to thank the reviewer(she cut out the reviewer who made the Mary Sue comment)

**welsh-duel-champ**: Thank you very much for the review! Yes there will be romance. But you to do it with is the question. I'm edging towards Joey. But I will have a poll at the end of this chapter.

Now on to the story!

"I'm glad you finally recognized me, Yami.", Nemari said with a slight smile. She slowly dropped her arm to her side. "I thought you had forgotten about me completely."

"I can hardly forget someone like you Nemari. You stand out like a well in a dessert to a thirsty traveler", Yami replied with a grin. Nemari's smile grew and she hugged Yami, who hugged her back.

"It's been so long, though I knew you were still here.", she said as they parted. Yami looked at the puzzle that hung at his chest.

"3,000 years is a long time, but how is it that you remember? And that you have your own body?", Yami asked as he looked up. "I saw you die, and the ring disappeared shortly after"

Nemari glanced at her ring. It glinted as she twisted her wrist. She looked confused and couldn't reply until she said, "I don't know. I can hardly remember any of the past. It's amazing really. When I turned twelve, I found the ring in a forest. I put it on and suddenly I remembered everything. Yugi probably is curious, who wants to tell him? You or me?"

_She got that right, Yami_. _What is going on? How come you know Nemari? And I don't understand the ring on her hand. Please explain a little._ Yugi said to Yami. Yami decided Nemari should do the talking.

"Well, I knew Yami in ancient Egypt. We were very close friends. Um...maybe closer than friends. Er...I'll get to that later. When Yami got one of the Millennium items, he was then pronounced the new pharaoh officially. At that time there were only seven items. But one day, Yami and I were exploring the tunnels beneath the palace. We found statues of our gods. But there was something about Baset's statue that was off. One of her cats was silver instead of gold. And instead of playing like the others, it's paw was raised and in a sitting position. And...um...Yami you can take it from here.", she said a little embarrassed.

Yugi gave a queer face as he asked his other soul. There was only silence for a long while. Finally, Yami spoke inside Yugi's mind.

_The only reason she knew that it was wrong, was because she was being raised by priestesses of Baset. She had no family, so they raised her to be a priestess too. She was very devoted to Baset, but she didn't want to give her entire soul to Baset._

'Why? What was wrong with that? Surely there was no downside' Yugi asked

_No downside, but she'll tell you later. Back to the story, she became curious with the silver cat, I didn't understand why. Soon, the eye that is found on almost all of the Millennium_ _items, glowed on the cat's forehead when she pressed it's paw. The paw went down and it's mouth opened. Inside was the Ring. I pulled it out and a piece of parchment. On it said 'only those worthy to the Cat and to themselves all the same can wear the Millennium Ring' in hieroglyphics. It also said that Bakura's item was actually the Millennium Talisman._

_We took the ring back to palace. A lot of men tried to wear it but it rejected them. So then we tried women, then the priests, then the priestesses. It came down to Nemari and she slipped it on and it chose her. _

"But why did it choose you? How were you true to yourself as well as Baset?", Yugi asked Nemari who blushed furiously.

"Being a priestess doesn't always mean you're devoted to Baset. I was very devoted to her, but I also had something that no priestess did. Er...I was in love. Therefore I was still the most devoted to the Goddess, but yet still to my self." Nemari said with a bright red face. "You're probably wondering who I was in love with. I was to be the Pharaoh's queen."

Yugi's jaw dropped all the way to the USA. His other soul was supposed to have married her! When he pulled it back up and got back under control, he finally asked the last question.

"Yami said he saw you die. Were you already married at that time? How did you die?", Yugi couldn't help but ask. Nemari had a much sadder face.

"No, we never got the chance to get married. Shortly after he asked me to marry him, the last Egyptian war broke out. It's not in the records or history books, because the only two people who survived the actual war were Yami and Kaiba. But they both died shortly after because of their duel.

Yami saw me die in the war. It was the last battle, and I was helping out because I was able to. There was a man trying to kill Yami. Yami didn't see the man, but I did. I pushed Yami out of the way. I tried to move faster and not get hurt either, but I wasn't fast enough. The spear hit right in between two of my ribs. I died shortly after. So that's it. Really I'm tired so 'night boys." , Nemari said with a yawn.

Yugi stared at the wall for a while. Tomorrow he was supposed to introduce Nemari to his friends. Then they were going to the amusement park. Yugi wondered how his friends would react when they found out that "Nemy" was a girl. He dozed off into sleep.

A/N: I'm sorry but I can't go on. I got another Mary Sue review that just totally wrecked what few plans I had left. I'm sorry to those of you who were interested in my story. I have to get more good reviews in order to continue on. I feel bad, but first of all, I didn't know that the idea of a girl coming to Japan was a Mary Sue. I thought that the eighth Millennium item was original. I never read any of those stories. I will resign from this story for a long while. Please take a look at some of my other stories.


End file.
